If Footmen tire you, what will passions do?
by Mr.Dump
Summary: In a world plagued by the chaos of war, a love burns like no other. Master chief is more human then we give him credit for.


**A/N- This is a deep story about a love that is misunderstood. This story is partially based on a personal story of mine.**

**If footmen tire you, what will passions do?**

The strange small figure scurried and made it's way to the forest.

"What the fuck is that thing?" a solider said from a far.

Master chief, seeming to be knowing something, told his crew to fall back. The crew headed back to camp and the chief sent out a couple of men to search for fire wood. He sent two to hunt the land for food. Later that night dark clouds took over the sky. A feast was placed, packaged food as usual, along with the slain beast the two men brought back. A smile ran on every face at the table. Seeing a new source of food watered every mans mouth. A piece of boar was placed on each plate of the men in a rapid way. The boar was tender and rendered thick, the table seemed like a thanksgiving meal, except the space food every body despised. It was one of the decent nights for the crew. Many conversations were thrown around the table like an elementary school cafeteria. No man took this night for granted...

Two hours have passed and the long day drove every one to sleep easily. Chief, in his tent, opened up his daily journal.

_**Day 426**_

_None of the men who travel amongst me have found out about my amorous secret. I have not felt like this for quite a while and I have no intention to bring my passions to a halt. A man can only last so long with a heart unbound by the constraints of love. Yes! I confess it! Only unto you, my journal. I dare not share this with any other...The ridicule would be too much to handle..._

_I wrote to you, confessing that I had grown rather fond of my new found companion. Alas! That was only a half-truth. I hath done unto him what only lovers do unto themselves..._

_Fare thee well, Master Chief._

--

(Riiiing)

The Chiefs alarm went off. It was time for his mysterious encounter. He loaded his brown wooden basket with different treats. Donuts, candy hearts, and his last packet of M&M's. the M&M's were opened and scattered along the sides of the basket, creating a rainbowy border. He covered his lustily treasury with a light blue blanket that was poorly knitted. He paused for a second. amorous feelings surged through his body. He tried to think of something to say, something that would fit this situation. Every thought that made its way to his mind sounded to cliche and cheesy. He opened the zipper of the mucky green tent and proceeded to the water fall. at the bottom of the water fall was a tree with carved hearts scaterred on the bark. he arrived at his destination and checked his watch. His worried disposition crushed his previous glee. his yellow teeth bit on his lips, and his shyness was disappearing as concern took over.

'Is he hurt, Is he late, Is he mad?'

terrible thoughts ran through his mind like a series of snapshots. He placed the basket down, and ran his fingers down his chin. His eyes speculated the area in front of him. 'She's not coming,' he thought. His head slumped down, and he proceeded back to his tent. He climbed into his cozy tent and stretched his legs out. he stared at the ceiling with a quizzical look on his face. He couldn't sleep, he grabbed his pistol from his night stand and twirled it around his fingers. He placed it back down and climbed out of bed. He hurried to his journal and began writing in it.

_**Day 426** (Continued)_

_My companion did not arrive as planned. Tonight was supposed to be a special night. I know not the reason for his absence, but I'm sure he has a suitable excuse. Still...I am disappointed...Too attached am I to this passion..._

_ I am directed by a strong sense of love and conviction. I know that my passions will one day bare fruit. I just have to endure. I have to face the next day with a smile, for it is the only way to retain what little sanity I have left._

--

Chief let out a sigh. He felt better expressing his feelings to his journal. He closed his eyes looking forward to the next day...

The Chief arose from his sleeping bag with deep blue sacks under his crusty eyes. He had a crew to manage! This very thought gave him the energy to start his day. He headed to the table, food was already placed. _'The same shitty artificial crap, greeeat'_ he thought to himself.

"Damn Chief, couldn't catch any sleep huh?" a soldier said.

"Hm, you got that right." He replied in a grumpy manner.

"Yea well same here, too much paranoia keeps me awake".

"Oh" Chief said, ending the conversation as quickly as possible.

Master Chief sipped his orange juice slowly.

"Hey guys! Look at this gay blanket I found?"

Chief turned around to see a high ranked crew member holding the blanket he left last night for his companion.

"What?! where'd you find it?!" The Chief asked with a concerned face.

"Why Chief? You lost your little blanket?"

"No, but why is there a random strange blanket outside your tent?"

"Hmm... Chief I have no idea why this gay blanket was outside my tent?"

"The blanket seems pretty decent to me!"

"Umm...I guess? it looks pretty gay with these hearts though."

" How is-"

"Pink hearts on light blue? must have been a girl" he said, interrupting Chief.

"Yea, it must be a girl's!"

"Or a fag's" another member of the crew said from the back.

The rest of the crew began laughing and blaming each other for the blanket in a joking manner.

_'This is going to be a loooooong day.' _the Chief thought to himself.

--

**A/N- This is related to a personal happening in my life. I used to have a girlfriend who went by the name of Surely Dcup. She was beautiful and I dedicated a large portion of my life to her gluttonous cravings for M&Ms. I sacrificed so much of my sacred chocolates that I felt really bad. I dump cuz fat she got off da candy n den I smacked her and did 2 yrs fer battery and nao im bak.**


End file.
